wixard_academy_tiktokfandomcom-20200216-history
Adalie Fluminis
Information Gender: Female Sexuality: Pansexual Race: Half-Elf Birthday: March 6th Zodiac Sign: Pisces Personality: Neutral Good, introverted, shy, socially awkward, kind-hearted, full of anxiety and stress, major science buff Family: Mom: Lillian Fluminis; elf; age 39; graduate of Wix; House - Sublime; abilities - plant growth & energy medicine (empathic healing) Dad: Allan Fluminis; human; age 40; non-magical; a doctorate in genetic engineering Siblings: Alaric Fluminis; half-elf; age 23; student at Wix; House - Paradigm; Grasp - Elder; abilities - plant growth & channeling Pets: Addy's familiar - pink pygmy puff named Wisteria; Alaric's Familiar - boomslang snake named Hawthorn Background: Adalie discovered that with her water manipulation/bending she could even bend the water in a person's blood. She found this out at the age of 12 when having a panic attack that resulted in her loss of control. She has to be able to see what she's bending, and people have to be within a 50ft radius for her to sense their emotions. She was isolated for most of her early life due to a lack of control over her empath abilities, meaning that she only interacted with large amounts of people in order to train her ability to control said empathy. She gets anxiety about pretty much anything, but especially social situations. Her family lives in a cottage deep in the woods, and she grew up with her older brother, Alaric. She is a strong woman both physically and mentally, but her anxiety tends to keep her from showing her true strength. She has a love for science and painting. She has struggled with control of her empath abilities since she was young. before she could control it she would pick up on the emotions of anyone within range of her, so she grew up very isolated as a way of protecting her. She did go to a public school and made regular outings to crowded places as she grew older in hopes of learning to control it, but when she wasn't training her control she would remain in her family's cottage deep in the woods. Naturally, she grew very attached to nature and animals, and through a rather funny set of events, she discovered her ability to manipulate water. Think of it as water-bending from Avatar, she can't create water but she can alter and move it, etc. One day, when having a panic attack after returning home from school, she lost control and started bending the water in the woods viciously, when she accidentally grabbed ahold of the water in a passing rabbit's blood and bent it. She nearly killed the rabbit, before realizing what happened and stopping. She was 12. She started attending Wix the next year and started living there when she turned 15. When she was 14, a fellow Wix student in the Paradigm house started to notice her. His name was Nova. He was 17. It started out sweet, gentle, and happy. After a few weeks of flirting, he asked Addy out. They were together for nearly 5 months before things started to change. One day he stormed angrily into the garden, where she was practicing her water bending. She immediately picked up on his anger, and turned to him and tried asking what was wrong. He didn't respond, so she stepped closer to stroke his face. Just as she reached out to touch him, he backhanded her across the face. Instantly she felt him flood with regret (that was fake but what did she know? she's never had anyone trick her empathy before) and he frantically apologized to her. The next week was filled with him giving her gifts and affection, and she easily forgave him. This cycle continued for another 7 months. Despite what she claimed to others, the whole relationship was taking a huge toll on her, with Nova's fluctuating emotions draining her but her kind nature and naivety leading her to brush it off. On their one year anniversary, he came to her (single) dorm room, angry yet again, and this time it wasn't a minor slap. He pushed her around, hit her, bruised her, and belittled her. Finally, after 6 months of this, she got encouragement from her brother and dumped him. She accepts that he abused her, and took advantage of her, but she fears trusting someone that much again, and in her darkest moments, she believes it was deserved.